<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>my (peanut) butter half by bigfootsflannel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029940">my (peanut) butter half</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigfootsflannel/pseuds/bigfootsflannel'>bigfootsflannel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adoption, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, food allergies, pre-parenting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:55:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigfootsflannel/pseuds/bigfootsflannel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sylvain ponders the possibility of raising a child with a peanut allergy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>my (peanut) butter half</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sylvain was going to be a good father. Felix knew this as well as he knew anything - Sylvain was a good man, a loving man, and he would absolutely spoil their children and foster healthy relationships among them, maybe in some kind of effort to make up for his own childhood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They'd been talking about it for a while now, and they had finally started actually looking into the adoption process. It had taken plenty of conversations about their ideas of what parenting should look like (since neither of them could say that they'd experienced great parenting firsthand, though Felix would begrudgingly admit that maybe Rodrigue </span>
  <em>
    <span>tried</span>
  </em>
  <span>), and plenty of breakdowns along the way to deciding that yes, they were ready to be fathers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix had felt that he needed to get a good hold of what it meant to be with each other and love each other before they could add anyone else into the equation, which meant that he felt by now like he was equipped for anything Sylvain could throw at him. After all, he had seen every 'can I handle this?' conversation and had taken it all in stride.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But now they were getting ready for bed (read: he was sitting on the bed, watching Sylvain go through his evening skin routine, a process that he had yet to wrap his head around no matter how many times he watched it - wasn't just soap enough?), and Sylvain had to throw him another question that threw him for a loop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning his head to catch Felix’s eye in the mirror, he asked, “Okay, so, what if we end up with a kid who has a peanut allergy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then we don’t feed them any peanuts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pausing for a moment, he seemed to consider this, but let out a heavy sigh a moment later. “But just - imagine growing up your whole life, not having peanut butter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re allergic to eggs, Sylvain. You’ve never had an omelet, and getting a flu shot is a hassle. You’ve survived.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvain carried on as if he had not heard Felix, which was equal parts frustrating and unsurprising. “Peanut butter. What do you do for lazy lunch? What will we pack for them to bring to school?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The unfortunate fact of the matter was that Felix didn't actually have an answer off the top of his head, so he couldn't put the issue to bed that easily. He'd kind of operated under the assumption - foolishly, maybe - that figuring out school lunches would be an issue to be tackled once they were in possession of a child.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I lived off of peanut butter and bananas, you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do know,” he said, nodding. Honestly, peanut butter hadn't really stopped being a constant staple of Sylvain's diet until they'd moved out on their own; peanut butter sandwiches were easy for a kid to make for themselves, after all. He could remember how their first kiss had tasted like it. “But there are other simple meals. Plenty of other sandwiches to be made.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, sure, absolutely. </span>
  <em>
    <span>However</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Most sandwiches have meat or cheese in them. Packed lunches sit for hours at room temperature, is that safe?” Sylvain asked, and even though this whole conversation felt a little bit ridiculous and Felix just wanted to drag him to bed, something in his chest did do a little flutter over how much his husband already cared for their child, no matter how hypothetical they were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you need me to Google it?” he asked. Because this was how Sylvain worked, and he knew it - he liked research, no matter how much it surprised people to hear it. Sylvain was a planner. He liked answers (“I've moved out of the fuck around stage and into the find out stage,” he'd said once, though he'd promptly received a pillow to the face for it. Felix wasn't sure if he'd been using the phrase properly, but Ingrid was unamused enough with him that it didn't matter).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvain paused, staring at his reflection in the mirror for a moment as if consulting himself, before shaking his head. “No, I think I'll figure it out. I can get creative if I need to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, then,” he said, and for a moment neither of them said anything. Watching Sylvain rub circles over his cheeks to work in whatever cream he was on, he almost thought that the conversation was over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ashe is allergic to peanuts, isn't he?” Sylvain asked, turning around to face him properly. “He's mentioned how his school had a separate table for kids with nut allergies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix had to think about it for a moment before nodding. “Yes, you made a joke about 'no nut lunch', which was in pretty poor taste,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Also which you laughed at,” he said, moving over to join him on the bed. He nudged his arm lightly against his side, and in spite of himself, Felix laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A little, maybe,” he said. “Anyway, yes, Ashe is allergic to peanuts. We can ask him what he took to school as a kid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That answer does seem to mollify him for a second, and Felix thought that maybe he might finally be able to urge him under the covers, until his eyes narrowed again. “We should also ask him about the vibe at the no nut table.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to use that exact phrasing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, of course I am,” Sylvain said, flashing him the kind of grin that reminded him of the teenage boy he was once nervous to take home and introduce as his boyfriend (not that he'd admit to it). “It's an important question. What if the entire table is nerds?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It probably is, that's probably why he turned out the way he did,” Felix commented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm going to tell him you said that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do it,” he said. After all, Ashe was long past the point of getting offended by anything Felix said, no matter how disappointing that was. “He knows what he's like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvain laughed at that, one of those laughs that was so honest and seemingly caught off-guard in spite of years of listening to Felix. “Or he started reading at the lunch table to avoid listening to his tablemates. It's important information to know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, of course. That's also a distinct possibility,” he said. Rolling his eyes, he tugged Sylvain closer to him, ending up with a lapful as his husband turned into a limp noodle. “It's important to know. Even though, you know, allergies and personalities don't universally go hand in hand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, maybe they don't,” he allowed, shifting to rest his head properly on Felix's thigh and looking up at him. “But I don't know, maybe it gets to them, being kept separate from the rest of the school because they committed the crime of not being able to eat peanuts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix sighed, looking down at him and letting his fingers run through Sylvain's hair. “Now you're just being depressing,” he told him. “Do you feel persecuted because you can't eat eggs?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My poor baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chuckling, Sylvain grinned up at him. “It almost sounded like you meant it,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'll work on it. In case our kid can't eat eggs. Or nuts. Or anything,” he offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That inspired a sudden rush of movement as Sylvain moved up with the goal of, apparently, being able to kiss him, also giving him the gift of an elbow in the stomach in the process (the kiss mostly made up for it). “I can tell you think I'm being stupid,” he said when he pulled back again. “But thank you for indulging me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't think you're being stupid,” he said. “You're just… thinking ahead. More than I would, but I get it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just want to be ready. I know there's always going to be things I haven't considered, but… I don't know,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When it looked like he was going to start trying to explain himself again, Felix silenced him with a kiss. “I know. I said I get it,” he said, shaking his head. “We'll figure it out. Whether it's a peanut allergy or something we haven't considered, we'll handle it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvain nodded, letting out a soft breath. “We'll handle it,” he echoed. “You wanna know how I know I can trust that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvain smiled at him. He knew he was about to say something that would make his teeth hurt. “Because we've handled everything else so far,” he said. “And you haven't let me down before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix felt like his heart was doing a little wobble on his chest. He groaned, pulling Sylvain to get them both to lay down. “Alright. We're going to sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm… okay, okay,” he said, pressing a series of kisses against the side of Felix's neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he'd managed to move enough to be able to turn off the lights, of course, Sylvain decided he still had something more to say. “I have one caveat,” he said into the darkness of their bedroom. “If our kid turns out to be lactose intolerant, we're giving them back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm fucking divorcing you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvain laughed, rolling over but flinging an arm around him as if concerned that he might otherwise fall right off the bed (he might). “Fair,” he said. “I guess we'll make do if we have to work around cheese problems.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we will,” he said. “Now go to sleep. I mean it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave him a quick salute before burying his face against the curve of Felix's neck. If this was like most days, he would fall asleep absurdly quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes, ridiculous though he could be, Sylvain was going to be a good father.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i can't write kids but i like thinking about sylvix as dads, idk.</p><p>say hello on <a href="https://twitter.com/bigfootsflannel">twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>